Attention: Levi x Reader (LIME)
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: You and Corporal Levi are close friends well not until you became a Squad Leader. You've became busy leaving him all alone in his office. What do you think the Corporal will do to get back your attention to him? (I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama..) Note: There will be a Lime scene..


"_, do you have some time after you finish your work?"

"Why you asked?"

"Nothing special, I just wanted company."

"Oh, I would love to Levi but I was assigned to be the Squad Leader of the new recruits from the 104th squad and I'm going there after this to check on them."

"What, who _fucking _said that!?"

"Levi, I know you've already guessed."

"_Tch_, what is he thinking."

Lifting your wrist to look at your wristwatch, you've notice that you need to go now.

"Oh no, I've better get going. Goodbye Levi." You hurriedly fix your things and rush outside the room.

"_Oi_, _! I'm not finish with you yet! _Tch, damn it._

* * *

"Erwin, why the heck did you assign _ to be the Squad Leader of the new recruits!? You've already known that she's my partner and we always have a lot of work to do!" He slammed his hand onto the table along with his anger.

"Please stop slamming your hands on my table Levi and I assigned her because I know that she is capable of handling them. Besides, you can do all of your work by yourself so bare with it for awhile." He replied back, still calm and compose.

"_Tch_, this is ridiculous." Making a small noise of irritation, Corporal Levi has taken a seat in front of Commander Erwin's table with both arms and legs crossed.

"Why is it a big deal to you Levi? Do you perhaps want to spend a lot of time with _ because you have special feelings for her? Why not just confess to her so that you don't need to hide it."

With this, Corporal Levi suddenly blush three shades of pink and jolted from his seat.

"I-It's not like_ that_! She's just a fellow soldier, of course I need to treat her nice as a part of my team. It's nothing special!"

"Levi, you're easy to read you know."

"SHUT UP!" To get away from too much questioning, he hurriedly went out from the Commander's office leaving him with quite a smile seeing how Levi reacted.

_**Levi's POV**_

"_Tch, _what the heck is he thinking saying all those ridiculous things. _Special feelings_? It's not like that; she's just a fellow soldier, my partner in slaying all those titans, not a partner in those _sorts_ of things."

After leaving Commander Erwin's office, Levi has decided to take a stroll in the fields while the moon is out and feeling the cool evening breeze.

"This will help me relax my mind."

Minutes have passed; he suddenly stopped when he heard someone having a conversation. He tried to look for the source and then he spotted two soldiers hiding beneath the shades of the tree. It was a man and a woman.

"_What are those cadets up to?_" With this, he tried to sneak closer without being seen. This is easy for him knowing his past. Finally, he can clearly hear them.

"_Whatever happens, I swear I'll protect you. I love you with all my life and I can't live without you."_

"_I love you too."_

Suddenly, the two soldiers began kissing each other and Levi saw this in front of his eyes. He immediately turned away.

"_W-What the...They're doing that sort of things outside_? _I've had enough_."

As he tried desperately to get back to his office, he seems to be followed by a lot of this lovely atmosphere. One by one, he's seeing a lot of partners confessing or cuddling with each other.

"What the heck is going on? Today isn't Valentine's Day, is this happening because of what Erwin told me earlier? Damn, it's hitting me."

Continuing on, he suddenly heard laughter from a distance. The sound of it is familiar so he quickly takes a glance to where it is coming from.

"Squad Leader _, we're very happy to be your squad members. Please take good care of us." said by the overwhelmed Armin.

"Yeah, and you're very good at cooking Squad Leader! I like you very much!" added by Sasha while still eating _'s homemade soup.

"And you're very pretty too." Jean, being his self, is trying to show-off in front of _.

"Stop that Jean, she's still our superior. Show some respect." followed by Berthold while saying sorry for Jean's attitude and giving her a smile.

"Or you can just marry me instead, Squad Leader." Now Reiner began to show-off as well.

"Stop it you guys, she's our superior." _ was given an apology by Krista because of her comrades' attitude.

"Oh, you guys. I really like your squad too that's why we should all work hard and help save humanity. Are you with me on this?"

"YES!"

"That's the spirit. For now, let's just enjoy the night sky and eat my special homemade soup."

"YEAH!" they yelled with enthusiasm and fists up in the air.

After seeing this, Corporal Levi is now in a foul mood. He didn't like the feeling of seeing _ having fun with other people and not with him. It justfeels different.

"_Tch_, she's now becoming buddy-buddy with them, how annoying." And with this, he left and return back to his office.

* * *

Few days had pass and Corporal Levi is still irritated about the fact that his _partner_ is not anymore coming to his office even just to see him or talk to him for a bit. This even made him have a foul mood every day and it even made it worst when he's seeing her being happy with the new recruits.

"_What is so good with them? She's not even seeing me anymore. It's like we're not even partners to begin with. She's spending all her time with them. This is really getting on my nerve."_

Levi is so occupied with all these thoughts that he hasn't noticed Hanji spying on him giving him a mischievous grin behind his back.

* * *

Today is the day to celebrate, well not really a celebration; it was more like a feast for capturing two titans for experimenting purposes. It was Hanji's idea to have a feast like this because at least, catching two titans is already a great achievement and can already give some information about the titans' true nature.

And now, everybody is having the time of their lives. They are eating, drinking, dancing and singing like there is no tomorrow except for one person. Yes, that person is our very own Corporal Levi. He is seated far away from people, alone, but his eyes are locked-on to _ that is currently having fun with her squad members.

Even though the seats that are near to Corporal Levi is free, no one dares to approach the Corporal if they can take the seat because he's giving off an ominous aura that's giving shivers to anyone who pass or near him. Well, one person can take it and approach him. Yup, that's Major Hanji Zoe for you.

"Levi!"

"What is it shitty glasses? If you're here to jabber about those _fucking_ titans, I don't care and I'm not interested."

"_Awww_, someone's in a bad mood. I wonder what is the reason behind it."

"It's none of your business. Stop bothering me."

"But I just wanted to help you. How about giving yourself a drink? Come on, this will help you."

"No thanks. I not in the mood for a drink, now leave me alone."

Upon saying this they suddenly heard someone who just fell on their knees and got hurt.

"_Oww_, it hurts."

"Are you ok Squad Leader _? I'm really sorry." said by a worried Eren.

"It's ok, I'm fine. This is nothing, just a simple scratch." Giving the Jaeger boy a smile and patted his head to keep him from worrying.

"It doesn't look like a scratch to me. It's bleeding. Let me take care of that. It's my fault that you got hurt."

Hearing those words has taken a snapped on Corporal Levi. Now, he really is in a bad mode; giving off an even more ominous aura.

"Give me that drink!" Immediately, he snatched the alcohol from Major Hanji's hands and began drinking it non-stop until its very last drop. After this, he threw the empty bottle on the ground and went to where you are and carried you away from the rest of the crowd leaving them with question marks on top of their heads except from one person. With excitement seen all over her face, she said:

"This will be fun."

* * *

You were carried by Levi away from the crowd, away from the party, away from too much noise into his quiet empty room. He immediately opened the door, shut it and threw you in his soft bed.

"Levi! What the he-.."

Before you can even finish your sentence, he immediately slams his lips into yours. You tried to struggle away from him but Levi's strong, really strong, and wrapped his arms around you so you cannot escape. You felt yourself heating up, melting into his kiss. It was really good, who would have known that Levi is such a good kisser. At last, the two of you break out and began gasping for air. This however didn't stop Levi from tasting you even more. His mind is now set to molest you and he will do it without hesitation.

He began licking your earlobe and then the back and nibbled your ear. This was your soft spot and you began to gasp from the reaction. Levi takes this opportunity and dipped his tongue inside your mouth. Both of you battled for dominance in which Levi has won. He makes sure that he explored every nook and cranny of the insides of your mouth. After this, he trailed down onto your neck, giving you butterfly kisses and pausing at intervals to give you a soft bite.

You're now in a state in which you don't even know if you should stop him or not. It was too much, too much pleasure rushing into you. You can feel that Levi is so desperate to get you, to taste you, to become his OWN.

You came back to your senses when you suddenly felt pain. You began to look at Levi then saw that he was now licking your wound that you got from falling earlier. You can feel that every time he licks, it stings.

"L-Levi, stop it. It hurts."

"This wound must be cleaned. It's bleeding. If we don't do anything about it, it will be infected."

"But, you can do another way, not this."

"_Tch_, that brat, he must be punished from doing this to you."

"It was just an accident Levi. Don't bother those new recruits."

"Why do you care a lot about them? They're just brats. On the other hand, you don't even care about me or how I would feel."

"Levi, what are you talking about? Are you..."

"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT! I REALLY HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE BEING HAPPY WITH OTHER PEOPLE AND NOT ME! You're giving them more attention. I hate it. YOU'RE MINE AND NOBODY ELSE!"

He then began burying his face into your neck and giving you trailing kisses around your jaw and down to your collarbone.

"Levi! S-Stop this already! YOU'RE DRUNK! Too much alcohol has made you become like this." You tried to struggle, but it was hopeless. Levi, however, stopped what he was doing and faced you right through your eyes and gave you a smirk that you don't really like.

"You know, I think your members should learn who you really belong to but for the mean time, I'll punish you for leaving me all alone and not showing up in my office."

"L-Levi, whatever you are thinking, don't you dare do it. Levi! STOP! LEVI!

* * *

It was earlier this morning after your make-out session with Levi. This was your first night sleeping with him on the same bed and you're really exhausted. Looks like Levi really did punish you. However, both of you were greeted by a very happy Hanji. Excitement is shown all-over her face, the very same image whenever she finds a wonderful titan. You and Levi are really confused.

"Well, how was it?"

"What are you talking about Hanji-san?"

"Oh, _..stop being so dumb. I'm talking about last night. So how was it? Is it good?"

"H-Hanji-san, how did you-.."

"Are you sneaking on us, shitty glasses!?" Levi is now fueled with rage.

"Oh, um..Come on now Levi..Don't be mad. I already helped you talk your feelings out for _ so that the two of you could be together again."

"Helped?" Your face is full of confusion when you looked at Hanji then to Levi.

"Don't tell me..that drink you gave me last night.." Unconsciously, Levi began to draw his swords.

"Um, Levi?" Hanji is now having cold sweat seeing Levi being furious in front of her.

"I'm going to kill those two titans of yours if you don't give me any _fucking_ explanation for this!"

"W-Wait Levi, don't do that! They're valuable test subjects! Please! After this she began running towards her test subjects making sure their safety.

"Oi! Come back here!

"So that's why. Why did you keep it from me?"

"_, it's because..."

"Levi, why are you thinking about that? I love you too. You don't need to worry about them because even if I gave them a lot of my time, I'll give you even more of my attention."

"_."

You then gave Levi a quick peck on the cheek and said:

"Now, you don't need to kill those two test subjects. They're very valuable. Besides, Hanji-san did help us understand each other so please forgive her."

With a sound of relief, he then said:

"Yeah, I think so too. She really did help us."

You smiled to each other, hold your hands and gazed up to the blue sky.

_**~Extra~**_

"Levi, I've heard that you have confessed your love for _. That's really amazing. Congratulations. Everyone in the Survey Corps already knew it and now being happy for our newest couple." Commander Erwin suddenly said it in front of Levi.

"Erwin, h-how did you know about that?" He is quite surprise from the sudden topic.

"Oh, Hanji just told us about the news. Be grateful Levi, _ is beautiful and quite a strong woman." With a bright smile, he then gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah..Thanks.._That_ _shitty glasses, NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL HER AND HER TITANS!_"

"_Achoo!_ Someone must be talking about me but why do I get this feeling that I'm in a grave danger. Better be careful then." And with this, Major Hanji began doing her work without being aware of the danger she put herself into.


End file.
